The New Titans
by SilverShadow8282
Summary: Its 20 years in the future, and The Teen Titans have disbanded. They have all gone their own ways. Robin died in a car accident a year ago. Starfire returned to Tamaran after the death of her husband, leaving her twins alone on Earth. What happens when Darkfire, Star's daughter, and her brother, Night, get a strange call get a call on the communicators? RATED T JUST IN CASE.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, here is another fanfic (I've been coming out with a lot lately) I don't really have much to say so on with the story!****  
**  
My eyes read over the words on my father's tombstone, for the hundredth time. Sadness fills me, as it always does when I'm here.

"I knew you'd be here." A voice says calmly, along with nearing footsteps. I glance behind me and see my twin brother, Night. His black hair ruffled, and purple eyes deep with sadness, but he clearly tries to look calm, for me. He stands next to the tombstone I'm sitting on and puts a hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off.

"I don't want to see you." I hiss, flying up in to the air, above my father's tombstone, to another one, behind my father's. From behind, I can see the chips, on the top. They were left there by my mother's starbolts, when she was mad, or upset, I couldn't tell.

"Staring at his tombstone won't bring him back, you know that." My brother says, walking over to me. This stone is bigger, so he sits beside me.

I let out a huff. "I know, I-I"I begin, but my voice begins to break. The tears I was keeping inside begin to come. "Oh Night, what are we going to do?!" I ask, burying my head in to my knees. He sighs, pulling me in to a hug. Although we are the same age, he always acted more mature. I pull my head up to look at him.

"Well, we could go back to Tamaran, since our mother is-" I cut him off.

"She's not our mother anymore!" I yell, purple energy beginning to form at my hands. "She abandoned us when we needed her most!" I shout.

He sighs. "Let's at least go home. Come on." Night says, getting up and walking toward our house. Glancing at him I follow, flying above. Suddenly he looks up, and gives me a glare. I remember, then float down to the ground, and walk beside him.

Since both we're half human, each of us only have some powers normal Tamaraneans have. We both can withstand extreme conditions and create blackbolts, but I can fly, and he can't. Night also has super strength, while I don't. He sometimes gets mad at me, when I fly. So I usually just walk.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As soon as we enter the house, I hear a strange beeping. "What is that?" I question, blackbolts forming at my hands, also covering the living room in purple light.

"Why should I know?" Night says. He begins to walk around the room. Everything looks as it should be. "Wait, look." He says, pointing to a glass frame. In it were two communicators, both the same. They were from when our parents were on the Teen Titans. And they were both blinking red lights, and beeping.

**Yay, I thought that turned out pretty good! :) So, review, follow, favorite! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to bore you about, so let's get on with the chapter! XD****  
**  
I watch my brother from above, floating in the air as he fiddles with one of the communicators. "Can you tell why it's beeping?" I ask. He pauses and glares.

"No." Night says curtly. Suddenly the top flips open, showing a static screen. I let out a squeak and hide behind my brother. After a moment of static, a black and white screen appears. A man, who appears to be half metal, shows on the screen. He turns and shouts to others hidden from view.

"I got a lock on Star! I'll send her location to you guys, go get her, I'll explain." He shouts. Then he turns to us. "Starfire? And, Wildfire?" He questions, looking at us in confusion.

I grab the communicator out of Night's hand. Glaring at the metal man," I'm not Starfire!" I hiss "Who are you, and how do you have access to us?!"I shout in to the screen. Night just stares at me from below.

"Blackfire?" He asks, still not answering my questions. I let out a huff.

"No! Answer me!" I yell.

"Fine, my name is Cyborg, I am looking for two heroes, Starfire and Robin, who-" I cut off his explanation.

"I know who my parents are." I say floating down so my brother can see.

"Parents?!" Cyborg asks franticly.

"Yeah, Robin was our dad, and Starfire is our mother." Night says for the first time in the conversation.

"Where are they?! I need to speak with them!" He says. I glance at Night.

"Our father is dead." I murmur. Cyborg looks at the two of us in surprise.

"What?! How?! When?!" He asks.

"He died in a car accident a year ago." Night says, sadness choking him.

Silence seems to cover the world. "Please tell me Starfire is alive." Cyborg says, half begging. I nod.

"Our mother is alive, but-" Night stops.

"What?!" Cyborg asks, his human eye full of horror.

"She's on Tamaran." I say.

"Why aren't you there?" He asks

"Because we're half human. They rejected us. They all did." I say. I look at Night. He opens his mouth to reject, but then closes it. I can tell he knows I'm saying the truth. They all rejected us, even our mother.

"I'm sending a team to come get you. We can explain more later, when you get here." Cyborg says, then the screen turns black. I turn to Night, but for once, he has no answers. 


	3. Chapter 3

I sigh, floating over to a wall and dropping the communicator on the floor. Night watches me. "Do you think we can trust them?" He asks. I sit on the floor, my head against the wall. As my head thumps the wall, a few pictures fall.

I look at him. "I have no idea." I murmur. He grabs the communicator next to me.

"I'm going to go mess with these, in the garage." Night says, grabbing the other and walking out of the room.

"Ok." I say, my fingers twirling a piece of my black hair. My eyes sweep the room. I notice one of the pictures that had fell. I grab it, pulling it close.

It's a family portrait, from when I was about ten. The man is wearing a suit, his hair styled normally, slightly spiked. The woman beside him is about a few inches shorter, bright reddish-maroon hair strait down her shoulders. Then us. I was wearing a purple dress, my hair in two messy braids, my two front teeth also missing. Night was wearing a t shirt, and his hair was messy. I remember the fight we had that morning, as we were rushed out the door.

Tears begin to run down my face, how happy we all were. It's hard to believe how much our lives have fallen apart since then. It was only five years ago, but it feels like a life time.

**TT**

I spend who knows how long in tears, siting in the floor of our living room, when  
suddenly there was a knock at the door. I jumped, dropping the picture. I quickly dry my tears. "Um, Night? Someones' here!" I shout. Night comes in, running.

Purple energy buzzing at both our hands, I fly to the door, and open it quickly. I point my hand to the door, Night beside me.

There were three people at the door, all around my age. The youngest girl had orangey hair, resembling flames, and yellowish skin, also wearing a simple orange dress and red leggings with black iron looking boots. The other girl was a little taller then the fire girl, and had dark black hair, almost a deep blue. She also was wearing dark blue sleeveless tube top and a long black skirt, that was shorter in the front and longer in the back. Her arms were crossed, and she didn't look happy to be there. The last was a boy, shorter then both girls, with blond hair. He had on a green T-shirt and jeans with sneakers and a sword strapped to his side.

"We're your new teammates!" The fire girl shouted, beaming.

I blink. "What?"

** So there's the chapter! Hope you enjoy! Review, favorite, and follow, please!**


	4. New or Old?

**Ok, it's been a while since I've updated, and sadly, this isn't an update, but please read on! This isn't really my favorite story, and I have a better idea for a Teen Titans fanfic. So I think I'm going to stop this story and start another Teen Titans fanfic, here is its summary: **

**Warp is looking for new apprentice, and who does he turn to? The Teen Titans of 2035, Marcella, Wildfire, Beast Girl (Arella), Kris, and Nightstar. (Mari') The titans are thrown back in time, to when their parents were teens! It's a whirlwind of escaping Warp, Getting home, and not destroying the whole fabric of time! **

**Well there is the summary, please tell me if you think I should stop this story or, continue with both.**


End file.
